heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 3
HeartVision Song Contest 3, often referred to as HVSC 3 will be the 3rd edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. It will be held in Kosovo, Vatican City after Francesca Michielin won the second edition. But contest made Italy. thumb|left|180px Winner after a big and exciting show was Rykka from Switzerland with her the song "Movies", She reached 174 Points. At the 2nd Place was The Netherlands represent by Causes with their song "To The River" , they reached 131 Points and on 3rd Place was Ukraine represent by Via Gra with their song "Premiere", she reached 126 Points. Location : Further information: Italy Italy (Italian: Italia iˈtaːlja (About this sound listen)), officially the Italian Republic (Italian: Repubblica Italiana itaˈljaːna), is a sovereign state in Europe. Located in the heart of the Mediterranean Sea, Italy shares open land borders with France, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, San Marino and Vatican City. Italy covers an area of 301,338 km2 (116,347 sq mi) and has a largely temperate seasonal and Mediterranean climate. With around 61 million inhabitants, it is the fourth-most populous EU member state and the most populous in southern Europe. Since classical times, ancient Phoenicians, Carthaginians and Greeks established settlements in the south of Italy, with Etruscans and Celts inhabiting the centre and the north of Italy respectively, and various ancient Italian tribes and Italic peoples dispersed throughout the Italian Peninsula and insular Italy. The Italic tribe known as the Latins formed the Roman Kingdom in the 8th century BC, which eventually became a republic that conquered and assimilated its neighbours. Ultimately, the Roman Empire emerged in the 1st century BC as the dominant power in the Mediterranean Basin and became the leading cultural, political and religious centre of Western civilisation. The legacy of the Roman Empire is widespread and can be observed in the global distribution of civilian law, republican governments, Christianity and the Latin script. Host City : Further information: Verona Verona (Italian pronunciation: veˈroːna (About this sound listen); Venetian: Verona or Veròna) is a city on the Adige river in Veneto, Italy, with approximately 257,000 inhabitants and one of the seven provincial capitals of the region. It is the second largest city municipality in the region and the third largest in northeast Italy. The metropolitan area of Verona covers an area of 1,426 km2 (550.58 sq mi) and has a population of 714,274 inhabitants. It is one of the main tourist destinations in northern Italy, owing to its artistic heritage, several annual fairs, shows, and operas, such as the lyrical season in the Arena, the ancient amphitheater built by the Romans. Two of Shakespeare's plays are set in Verona: Romeo and Juliet and The Two Gentlemen of Verona. It is unknown if Shakespeare ever visited Verona or Italy at all, but his plays have lured many visitors to Verona and surrounding cities. The city has been awarded World Heritage Site status by UNESCO because of its urban structure and architecture Venue : Further information: Verona Arena thumb|275px The Verona Arena (Italian: Arena di Verona di veˈroːna; aˈreːna) is a Roman amphitheatre in Piazza Bra in Verona, Italy built in the first century. It is still in use today and is internationally famous for the large-scale opera performances given there. It is one of the best preserved ancient structures of its kind. In ancient times, nearly 30,000 people was the housing capacity of the Arena. Nowadays, for security reasons, the maximum attendance is 15,000 people. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 3rdEdition. Any city could apply to host the competition, on the 28th July 2016 one cities and three one were announced, they have interest to host the edition. On the 28th July 2016 it as announced that Verona would be the Host city of the 3rd HeartVision Song Contest. Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries and one Wildcard will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 23 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 3). Voting Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 3rd place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 3", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this three countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Vatican City on 29 July 2016, hosted by Piero Barone. 15 countries participated in the first semi-final, while 15 countries were planned to participate in the second semi-final. The thirty semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, which were published by the HBU on 29 July 2016, based on historical voting patterns as calculated by the contest's official televoting partner Digame. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Running Orders Results Semi Final 1 Fifteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Switzerland and Vatican City will also vote in this semi-final. Semi Final 2 Fifteen countries will participate in the second semi-final. Poland and Vatican City will also vote in this semi-final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 3 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in HeartVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. External links *Semi Final 1 Recap *Semi Final 2 Recap *Final Recap *Semi-Final 1 Results *Semi-Final 2 Results *Final Results *Google+ Groups *Youtube